


Found

by WarriorDrgnMage



Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorDrgnMage/pseuds/WarriorDrgnMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The famous Knight Captain has a vision from her God. KC Lawful Good Cleric of Tyr animal and healing domains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found

_ Excerpt from the dairy of Sir Liraélen Lomé Cleric and Chosen of Tyr, Knight Captain of Crossroads Keep, Member of the Neverwinter Nine and Lieutenant of the Neverwinter City Watch, as used in the criminal trial of Sir Casavir Hrothgar Knight Paladin of Tyr and Lord of Red Ridge by the Court of Tyr in Neverwinter accused by Luskan of the Murder of Garius of the Host Tower of the Arcane _

12th Eleint 1376

It has been four days since I granted peace to Akachi the Betrayer and rid myself, and Rashemen, of the Spirit Eater Curse. I still marvel at my newly won freedom from this affliction, there were times when I feared that I would suffer the same fate as the others who bore the curse before me.

I am unsure of what I wish to do now. I have considered simply returning to Neverwinter and the Sword Coast. But there is so much that I have not seen in my nineteen years. And looking at that I can scarcely believe that I am nearing twenty now. So much has happened to me since my eighteenth birthday three weeks before the Harvest Festival and the dreadful night that followed.

My friends and I past back through portals to Mulsantir for lack of anything better to do. And after sleeping for the better part of four days, I left the accommodations that Sheva Whitefeather provided my companions and I in the witches castle to go for a walk with Racaélen and find a nice quiet place to meditate. As a cleric of Tyr I was taught to meditate often to center myself.

I found a suitable spot and sat down. Racaélen lay down and put her head on my knee. I stroked my wolf companion's ear briefly before I closed my eyes trying to meditate. Because of all my frantic searchings for a cure to the Spirit Eater Curse, I had not yet had the chance to think much about all that has happened to me in the past twenty months, particularly what happened in the Vale of Meredelain with the King of Shadows. Nor, and I blush writing this now, the night before that with dear Casavir.

When I first started keeping a journal, nearly ten years ago now, I did so with the intention of writing down my adventures and all the feelings I was too embarrassed to share with Deaghun. Now that I have had real deadly and dangerous adventures, I can hardly keep from laughing at my own naiveté of actually praying to my God to have them. Well never let it be said that Tyr does not deliver, though I doubt what has happened to me was of His making or design.

I began to feel strange when I thought of Casavir, I felt a strange stirring in my mind. After an uncertain moment I realized it was my God's call. Having heard it described to me once by my teacher in the divine. Evan told me that it happens rarely, and most never receive such a call when they are awake. Most calls are during sleep and less 'immediate.' Evan told me that I should meditate if this ever happens to me. I did so with great difficulty, the whispered stirring was slightly distracting.

When I finally achieved the proper meditative state, I felt my Dreamer's Eye awake. I came into awareness in a grassy clearing. In the middle of the clearing, was Tyr. Immediately, I went to my knees before my patron and bowed my head. There was no sound to indicate he had done so, but Tyr must have moved to stand in front of me because he put his left hand on my head and said, "Rise, Liraélen Lomé, my loyal servant."

I did so and looked up at his eyeless face in wonder. I cannot even now describe what I saw there, he was so beautiful, and yet sad at the same time. Tyr spoke again, after a moment, saying, "You were blocked from my sight before now by the Curse of the Spirit Eater. I have an urgent task for you. Sir Casavir, is in the cruel hands of your enemies. He survived the collapse of the Illefarn stronghold in Meredelain and was found by agents of Luskan. He was taken to the City of Sails in chains. The Luskans have tried him for murder and intend to execute him. He is still gravely injured and if the Luskans do not kill him first, he will die of them."

I was shocked, I had thought Casavir crushed by the pillar he'd tried to hold up. Ammon Jerro had thought so as well. Being a god, Tyr must have sensed my surprise, but he ignored it and said, "Use the portal in Shadow Veil to travel as far west as you can. It will not be able to take you all the way to the City of Sails. There will be horses waiting for you in the Illefarn ruins. Once you step through the portal it will close behind you. The Golem that controls the portals will not be able to maintain the passage for long over so great a distance. Travel through the foothills west then northwest to the River Mirar follow that west into the heart of Luskan. You will find Sir Casavir in the lowest level of Rethnor prison." Tyr paused a moment before saying, "You are already gifted with great healing powers, Liraélen Lomé, but you will need even greater skill then you already possess."

My patron then raised his left hand and touched the center of my forehead. All at once there was an almost painful burning heat on my face that spread out from Tyr's fingertips. After a moment the heat abated and Tyr pulled his hand back and said, "Be swift, Liraélen Lomé, my Chosen."

Tyr's figure faded and I started awake. I lunged to my feet and ran back to the Witches' Castle, only my keen elven hearing allowed me to hear my wolf companion running behind me. Okku was out in front of the castle with Gann. The two of them were talking, but broke off when they saw me. When I drew close I saw that Gann had an expression of surprise on his face, before he could say anything Okku asked, "What has happened little one?"

I skidded to a stop in front of my friends and briefly told them that we were leaving at dawn through the portal and why. I ran then to find Safiya, Racaélen at my heels. She was in the witches' library reading a book. Kaji was flying around the room look at things, Racaélen went to play with him.

Safiya looked at up as I slowed to a walk and approached her. "Liraélen, what happened to your face?"

I had no idea what she was talking about. Safiya must have realized this because she shook her head and sighed. Safiya put her hands on my shoulders and gently turning me around, she shifted me to left three steps to put me in front of the large picture window. The setting sun turned the west facing glass into a fairly functional mirror.

I watched my eyes widen as I saw exactly what Safiya was talking about and what had surprised Gann so much. There, emblazon on my obsidian skin, were pale golden lines of a god's mark on my face. Then I remembered when Tyr had touched my forehead to gift me with stronger healing powers. The heat, nearly burning but no pain, had spread across my face. And now I had my patron's mark on my face to show the entire world that I was His Chosen. Most wouldn't know that that was what the symbol meant, but I did.

I remember being curious and raising my hand to touch the gold lines on my face. I brushed a finger across one of the lines in wonder. It didn't hurt but the skin was sensitive to the touch. I don't know how long I would have stood there staring, had Safiya not asked, "What happened, Liraélen?"

I turned back to face my friend. She was waiting for me to answer her. She was also looking intently at my face, her eyes were flickering back and forth. I realized that Safiya was scrutinizing my God's mark. In turn, I looked over the arcane tattoos on Safiya's head. After nearly three month’s friendship, I couldn't tell what the marks meant even now.

We sat down and when Safiya focused on my eyes again I told her about my vision. When I got to the part about Tyr marking me, Safiya's eyes widened. Faithless she might be, but Safiya was no fool, she knew the weight of a God's mark. She asked, "You're Tyr's Chosen?"

I remember thinking 'how is this any different then when I was called to His service when I was eight?' But at the same time I knew it was. I hate being divided in my own mind like that. The only reply I could manage to my friend was a simple nod. Safiya gazed at me for another moment before asking me to continue my tale.

As neglectful of my journal as I have been since, well forever it seems like, I have written any of what I've learned of Gann's past Consequently I feel I need to go back a bit here and record some of the things I have discovered about Gannayev-of-Dreams. First he is an extremely attractive hagspawn. This was apparently caused by Gulk'aush's genuine love for Gann's father, which may or may not have been a breach of Coven Law, I'm none too clear on that point. 

What Gulk'aush did next certainly was. She did not devour his father, she lied and said she had and turned around helped her love to escape. The Slumbering Coven found out and enforced Coven law upon the small family. The punishment was thus: Gulk'aush was force fed her love and then sentenced to life in the Skein. Gann was abandoned in the wilds of Rashemen. Gann was deeply scared by this perceived parental abandonment. This is why the spirits of the wild raised him. That in turn is likely why he is the strongest known Spirit Shaman in the world.

When we finally reached the Coven he wished to slay them so that he might take revenge for the wrongs done to his parents and himself. I forced him not to do so. Needless to say, Gann was not thrilled, but deferred to my judgment on the issue. He never asked me to explain my reasoning in this matter not at the time nor after, though he was nearly trembling with rage when I forced him to stay his hand.

When we stood at the Betrayer's Gate in the Vaults, we knew there would be no turning back after we passed through. Gann told me then that he had never before understood why one person would risk himself for another and that he finally understood why one would do so now. I didn't understand then that he was telling me that he loved me. Even after I freed my soul from the Wall of the Faithless when Gann told me that we should continue traveling together, I took his feeling for me to be loyalty and friendship not love.

Sometime during my narrative to Safiya, Gann came in. When I was done speaking Safiya looked up at him, for neither of us had marked his arrival. I turned to see who, or what, she was looking and saw him standing there. The look on his face as he stood in the doorway, finally revealed his true feelings for me. I still don't know at which point in my narrative he'd started listening, I hoped that he had come in after I described my night with Casavir, before Black Garius's final assault on Crossroads Keep. I went into further detail when I was speaking with Safiya then I would have with almost anyone else. I would have been mildly embarrassed if one of the witches came in. The fact that a _male_ might overheard what I said, mortally embarrassed me.

I was distracted by my own embarrassment for a moment before my mind registered Gann's expression. Complete and utter desolation and world shattering heart break.

For a moment we just looked at each other. Safiya, ever the observant one, broke the tableau by standing and saying something about needing to pack. She and Kaji left, presumably to prepare for our journey. Gann stood aside to let her pass, then stepped in the library pulling the door shut behind him.

I watched him watching me, waiting and thinking. I was trying to remember if I had ever indicated any romantic interest to Gann, whether by gesture or by word. I was coming up blank in that regard, but that doesn't mean anything, I am not, by nature, a very closed person with those I trust.

Finally, Gann seemed to realize that I was not going be the one to start this, for he said, "You never said you cared for another man."

I must admit I was angry and I had to take a deep breath before I was certain I would not speak rudely back at him. I knew would likely regret that later. I had to bite back my initial response, perhaps a lady's man like Gann would see emotional openness to be romantic interest but if that is the case then the fault lies with him for projecting, not upon me for acting as I normally would. Instead, with admirable calmness I said, "You are a friend and traveling companion to me. I saw no reason to do so." I paused then and swallowed before adding, "For me the grief was still too near."

Gann actually flinched at my words, I distinctly remembering being shocked at this. This was after all Gann, lady's man, man's man, man about town. He swallowed and stepped up to my chair and knelt in front of me. I regarded him warily. I don't know why, I had no reason not to trust him, but his proximity to me in that moment made me distinctly uncomfortable and self-conscious in a way that his presence never had before. Then realized, the love shinning in his eyes reminded me strongly of the way Casavir used to look at me, which was likely why I was so discomfited.

"Liraélen, I walked among your dreams even before we met, when you slumbered in Old Father Bear's Burrow. I saw flashes of your memories from your campaign against the King of Shadows." He took my hand then before continuing, "When I found that I cared for you, I sought to hide it. It seems I succeeded."

I was utterly taken aback by this and sat unmoving for a moment. When I could finally move, I lunged around him to my feet and spun to face him where he knelt on the floor. I was angry at him now; how could Gann think that his confession would change anything. I love Casavir not Gannayev-of-Dreams.

Gann must have recognized my anger and its cause, for once his voice was devoid of his usual arrogance and self-aggrandizement as he said, "I know this changes nothing, but I could not let my feelings for you go unsaid any longer, Liraélen."

I growled, literally growled at him, Racaélen joined in, at him for a moment before saying with a snarl in my voice, "You have the Gods' damned worst timing, Gann!"

Gann sighed but did not look away from my face. After a moment he shook his head and attempted his usual arrogant tone as he said, "It seems your God has set a difficult task before you, and so I find myself being stirred to help you complete it."

I felt my eyes narrow as I watched Gann attempt his usual arrogant smirk. The smirk fairly melted off his face and rather than face my wraith for any longer he bowed mockingly at me and strode from the room. I'd never thought of Gann as an ass before. He was arrogant, sure and irritating at times but he had never so thoroughly angered me this way before. I had the urge to kick something or maybe to have a temper tantrum of the sort that I have not thrown since Deaghun tried to stop Racaélen sleeping in my bed with me when I found her as a pup. I was eleven.

I slid to my knees then shifted to sit tailor style on the floor. Racaélen came over to me and lay down so as to put her head on my knee like always. I really needed to calm down. I realized that I had not, in fact, gotten around to meditating earlier.

I must say I had avoided meditating since I woke up in the Okku's Burrow. The feeling of something so wrong inside of me, no I did not like that at all. Even when I did force myself to actually do so I never got more awareness of my body then the overwhelming shadow that was the Spirit Eater Curse. Now that I was free of the Curse I actually was looking forward to meditating, it's always so peaceful to me. I breathed deeply and emptied my mind so that I might do so.

As soon as I was in the proper mental state I began to examine my body mentally. It was then that I discovered a spark of life where none had lain before. I checked three times to be sure, but there was no doubt. Shocked, I snapped back to the real world with the startling revelation foremost in my mind.

I am pregnant with Casavir's child.

I don't need more proof then my own healing abilities. I recall now that I have not had my time of the month once since I got to Rashemen. I have been here just over three months, I had assumed this lack was something to do with the Curse. More fool I. To make things worse I don't know much about elven pregnancy. I'm a combat and trauma healer. I did Midwifery in West Harbor first with Rhetta then as my God's powers became stronger in me, I delivered the babies myself. But Deaghun and I were the only elven residents of the Mere. I assume the basics are similar for elves to what human women go through, but I don't _know_ that they are. Though clearly there are some differences, I'm three months pregnant and I haven't been throwing up every morning. Any fatigue I've had, I put down to the Curse so maybe there was that.

I doubt the witch healer, Jeda, would know, I've not seen an elf, let alone another drow, since I came to this cursed place. Deaghun was too embarrassed to talk to me about such things when I was young and had Rhetta Starling teach me about my own body and so on. Irritating, I will ask Safiya in the morning, when I can get time alone with her, for now I need to pack and buy provisions for the journey. And wrap my mind around the fact that I am going to be a mother sometime after my twentieth birthday.

LL

13th Eleint 1376

Tyr was right. Of course He was, He is a god after all. I led the way through the portal in the Shadow Veil to a very familiar place indeed. I had, after all, spent nearly a month and a half here last year with Zajeave and my other companions to complete the Ritual of Purification. Arvhan, is such a beautiful place, I wish we could have lingered there. We came out next to the Temple of Seasons.

I led the way to the bridge leading into the area were the first statue once stood, were four white horses. There was no tack of any kind in evidence, as an elf I would not need it, Safiya and Gann if they knew how to ride at all would just have to do without. They are absolutely gorgeous horses and I wonder where they came from, not that I matters they are ours now. Or I suppose mine if Safiya and Gann choose not to stay in Neverwinter after we find and rescue Casavir.

I improvised a harness for the hardiest looking of the three mares for our gear and provisions, from the extra rope Deaghun taught me to always carry. The mare stood still patiently while Safiya helped me, she's quite good a clever knots, so it didn't take long. That done we both stepped back to admire our handiwork. Our harness would hold up quite well, though at the time I wasn't sure how we would get it off the poor beast at day's end without cutting it.

It occurred to me then that perhaps my companions didn't actually know how to ride. We'd always walked in Rashemen. I turned to them and asked, Safiya knew how to ride though she admitted she was merely competent on horseback. Gann it turned out had never ridden before. With a barely contained smile I explained that it would not be hard provided he could keep his balance.

Being an elven cleric within the animal domain is quite helpful. I spoke briefly to the horses and then called for Okku to come over. The Bear God made the poor beasts nervous but Okku spoke to them as well to reassure them that he would not eat them. That done Safiya and I helped Gann to mount his horse. He refused to ride any but the smallest, saying he would prefer to be closer to the ground when he inevitably fell off. I just shook my head, fortunately the smallest of the horses was more them large enough to cope with the hagspawn's weight being around sixteen hands.

I eyed the remaining two horses, one stallion one mare, then turned back to Safiya and suggested that she take the mare. She looked relieved at my recommendation, and mounted up. I leapt lightly onto the stallion and turned to my friends, "I'm going to push the horses as hard as they can go. So ummm…" I glanced at Gann and restrained another smirk. A part of me glad to cause him discomfort for the acid flask he'd dropped on my yesterday. I went on, "Hold on." I ignored Gann's groan and asked the stallion to gallop. He obliged, though he told me that his mares couldn't keep up with his top speed.

I have to take a few lines to gush about my new horse now, he's is a most wonderful beast. He's the only one of the four that is not pure white. He has a large black crocked star on his forehead and four black socks as well as a black mane and tail. I considered calling him Morélen, meaning black star in the elven tongue, but really do I need to have both of my animal companions be named for the stars? Therefore, I settled on Súrë for the wind.

I interspersed our gallop with long stretches of cantering and short stretches of walking the horses. The beast were in good shape but I had no wish to harm them. We stopped and ate mid-day near a stream, letting the horses graze on clover to their hearts' content. I drew Safiya to the side to ask her a few questions.

After explaining what I had discovered she fairly skipped with delight at the idea of me having a child. I rolled my eyes. Safiya is a Red Wizard of Thay and nearing her thritieth birthday, I did not expect her to gush. It was reassuring though, and it made me feel better. When she hugged me I hugged her back and asked if she knew anything about elven births. She didn't, but she offered to help me find out when we returned to Neverwinter. I told her I wasn't going to take Casavir back to Neverwinter until he's fully healed.

I love having Okku with us, because he has no need to sleep regularly the rest which means the rest of us have no need to keep watch in the night. I'm lucky I was able to keep awake this long.

LL

1st Marpenoth 1376

It is quite clear to me now that not all of the fatigue I was experiencing while I was the Spirit Eater was from the Curse. Seventeen days have passed since I wrote last sixteen of which we rode hard through the foot hills of the Crags. Safiya and I spent today scouting the area while Gann and Okku went in search of a place we could hold up in the wilds after we pulled Casavir out of the prison tonight.

And it must be tonight for he is doomed to die on the morrow if we cannot deliver him from the hands of these Luskan curs. A paladin of Tyr on trial for murder is not unheard of, I suppose, but Casavir was convicted of murdering Garius. Fine irony that, considering it was I that struck that monster down both times. But I suppose if one wants truth and justice one should not look to a city founded and ruled byfive pirate lords.

Right now, I'm sitting waiting for Gann in an inn called the Cutless with Safiya. Luskan is horrid place, I can feel the evil and corruption that lurks here, indeed, it’s clearly palpable even to Safiya. Though she has not been trained to sense such things she is tense and wary in a way she never was in Mulsantir, the city of her enemies.

I wish many blessing to Neeshka for teaching me how to disarm traps and pick locks.

_ Later _

Just then Racaélen nudged my foot. When I looked up I saw that we'd drawn the attention of seven half-drunk sailors, who were looking for companions for the evening. The swine. I suppose two women alone in this place is cause for some interest. I'm glad I changed out of Neverwinter Nine armor and left the Sword of Gith with Gann, if I were to be recognized here it would go badly for us all.

I was dressed in my old cleric's mail with Tyr's symbol hanging on a leather thong around my neck. I had the two bastard swords and the longbow I'd made for myself in Mulsantir strapped to my back. Though these men ignored Racaélen's warning growls and snarls, they didn't ignore me drawing one of my swords on them. I stayed seated waiting, though a brawl ending in death in the Cutless would be ignored, I had no wish to spill the blood of those fools.

The fight ended, predictably enough, with all seven of the sailors dead on the floor, the fools. I did warn them. We are still waiting for Gann though he should be here soon, it's nearly dark. Safiya is working on creating a temporary portal to get us directly out of this Gods' cursed city. It looks as though she is nearly done, but she will still lack the location we'll be transporting to until Gann turns up. I doubt he'll like how she's going to need to get it either. She's going to need to get an exact picture of the place from his mind.

LL

11th Marpenoth 1376

I was right Gann was not thrilled about Safiya 'crawling through his memories,' the howling hypocrite. Gann came in just then and Safiya finished her spell a good ten minutes later. It took both of us that long to convince him it was necessary. And he hasn't stopped whining even now, though we are safe in the cave he and Okku found in the foot hills of the Crags outside of the City of Sails.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I need to start at the beginning. So I shall go back to when Safiya, Gann and I left the Cutless. We walked six blocks south and one east to get within sight of the prison. The three of us ducked into a side alley the pulled up one of the sewer grates and dropped in one by one. Racaélen jumped down last followed by Kaji who closed the grate behind him. I had considered calling up light for my companions to see by, but decided against it, the light might give our presence away. Kaji and Racaélen would have no problem and Gann could see, not well but he could see so long as we weren't in pitch black, but Safiya was human and consequentially could see almost nothing in the dank dark sewer pipe through which we were traveling. I would have to help her. After a moment's thought I took out my rope and uncoiled a good measure then cut it, handing one end to Safiya and taking the other for myself.

The trip through the sewers was not enjoyable in the least, so I scarcely need to record it here. Instead I shall skip ahead to when we to the lower level of the prison. Our first check was smashing through the side of the sewer in the proper place. We only had Safiya's divinations of the layout to go on. It's Safiya, so I trusted our hand drawn maps, but distance is hard to judge in the dark. We would never have managed without Kaji, he proved remarkably capable of measure the distance based on Racaélen's stride. I'm still surprised about this, I never judge Kaji to be particularly intelligent, but I suppose any creature that can get in and out of as much mischief as that homunculus must have some talent at observation.

In any case, I set a small flask of alchemist's fire against the wall and stepped back. Safiya muttered a shield spell. The shield was to confine the blast to the small area of the wall that we needed gone, and to mask the as the sound of the resulting explosion as well. I unstrapped my long bow from my back and stepped back from the wall as far as I was able. With my back against the opposite side of the sewer pipe, I knocked an arrow and fired. The flask exploded taking the wall with it. I haven't mentioned how much I love the fire arrows that I made when I first came to this country.

I must say when my foster father first insisted I learn to fletch my own arrows, I kicked up such a fuss, but really the skill has come in quite handy since my adventures began with the githyanki. When I left West Harbor, nearly two years ago now, I had scarcely twelve gold pieces. Consequently, at the time I was forced to perfect my arrow making skills in order to replace the ammunition I expelled during the constant battles I'd fought with the githyanki sword stalkers and their bladeling mercenaries.

Anyways, back on subject. We stepped through the whole in the sewer pipe into the one storeroom our various sources around the city said would be empty on the first underground level. We marshaled ourselves in that storeroom before listening at the door. After waiting for a contingent of what sounded like seven prison guards to pass, I led the way out into the hall. The guards had passed around the corner in the opposite direction, they were apparently headed up and out rather than down and in. I smiled grimly and led the way down two levels of stone stairs to the lowest basement level that Rethnor Prison had.

We met no one our journey down. Until, that is, we reached the bottom of the last flight of stairs. There were a six guards stationed there, they were intelligent enough to know we did not belong and so challenged our presence there. I must have frightened the guard sergeant but when I said nothing, just gave him my most feral grin. He flinched and opened his mouth to yell. I put an arrow through his throat before he could give us away. The Luskan sergeant fell, gurgling to the floor. I shot two more of the guards before the rest reacted. Even their reaction was the wrong thing to do, the three men charged me. I shot one of the three then drew steel, or rather adamantine, on them and cut them down with one of my bastard swords. Total elapsed time since we reached the bottom of the stairs about five seconds.

Grimly, I led on. All of my companions, even Racaélen, were silent but for an impressed whistle from someone. We passed through the door at the end of the hall, on the other side were four more Luskans at the guard station. I waded in, drawing both of my bastard swords this time. As often happens in battle, I have no memory of what exactly I did but in a matter of moments all four prison guards lay dead on the floor. When I came back to myself, I searched the guards for the keys to Casavir's cell block. Walking past the guard station, I walked in among the cells. There were four, and three of them were empty, Casavir lay in the fourth. I barely recognized his familiar features through the blood and bruises.

I sheathed my swords and ran to kneel by his side. I called up my healing powers for the first time since Tyr had gifted me with stronger abilities. I could feel the difference instantly, where before it was a tickle of warmth and a shiver of comfort, now it felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. I could sense instinctively what was not right in Casavir's body and it almost made me sick to think that anyone, much less he, had been forced to live through so much pain. I vaguely heard Safiya and Gann come into the cell behind me. The Luskans had put a spell on Casavir to keep him from dying before his execution, it would hold until we were away and I could safely tend to his wounds.

When I looked up and nodded at her, Safiya began chanting in some arcane language, setting up our one way portal out of the City of Sails. Gann meanwhile was standing guard for us. Racaélen and Kaji were casing the rest of the cell block checking for anything that might be of use. Safiya stopped chanting and a blue green swirl of light burst into being in front of her. I called Racaélen over. Both he and Kaji came, Gann and Safiya lifted Casavir between them. I picked up Racaélen and felt Kaji Land on my quiver, I place a hand on Safiya's shoulder and we all stepped through the portal as one.

Safiya and Gann lay Casavir gently on some sleeping furs in the corner of a medium sized cave. There was a fire burning in close by and Okku was on the other side using his claws to skin and gut three large deer. Gann and Safiya went to help him, leaving me alone with my lover. He was awake now and his beautiful blue eyes clouded with pain and fever. His mouth moved and I recognized my name on his lips. I let out a choked sob and shushed him gently.

I pulled away from him to begin digging in my pack for something to drug Casavir with. I knew because of the extent of his injuries that even my enhanced healing powers wouldn't be enough to save Casavir the pain of my having to rebreak his arm and leg.

Instead of dragging this out I shall simply catalog Casavir's injuries here. And If I should ever begin to feel favorably towards anyone who would defend the current Luskan regime I shall be able to return to this entry and remind myself exactly what those curs do to anyone who does not follow their ideals. I wish I could vow to bring them down but duty to Lord Nasher prevents me from doing so. Neverwinter can scarce afford another war with these Luskan barbarians.

Broken spine (three places)

Fractured disks (nine)

Broken pelvis (left side, two places)

Broken leg (left, three places)

Broken ribs (left side, six)

Bruised ribs (right side, two)

Punctured lung (left)

Cracked sternum

Bruised diaphragm (left side)

Broken collarbone (left)

Dislocated shoulder (left)

Broken arm (left, four places)

Fractured skull (left side, two places)

Concussion

Needless to say I did not heal everything at once that might have killed him, and me, but slowly over the course of the last ten-day I've pieced dear Casavir together again. I kept him asleep with drugs through all of that time, perhaps I should not have but I couldn't bear see him in that much pain. I'm going to let him wake up now. He's wrapped good and tight and won't be able to move much, but he shouldn't be in much pain, not compared to what he went through before I got him out of there.

Casavir is stirring so I shall break off here.

LL

12th Marpenoth 1376

I eased Casavir's head into my lap so that his first sight upon waking would be my face and our God's mark there on. He opened his eyes slowly and blinked three times before whispering "My lady…I thought you were a dream…" I blinked and a tear dropped from eye onto his cheek. He raised his right hand to my cheek and cupped it gently, "Liraélen, thank Tyr your safe."

I half choked half sobbed, "I'm safe! Casavir you're the one who was nearing Kelemvor's Gray City."

Casavir closed his eyes and let out a long breath. He choked and groaned in pain, Racaélen came over with a water skin in his mouth. I took it from him with thanks and offered it to Casavir he release his gentle hold on my cheek and with his right hand took the water. He drank deeply, draining the water skin.

I wondered when I should tell Casavir about our child. When he put the water skin down, he held out his hand to me again. I took it and kissed his palm. He smiled at me and said, "I swore if we lived through our campaign against the King of Shadows, I would beg you for your hand in marriage. I have nothing, my lady, but my love for you but swear before our God Tyr that I will be yours until my death if you would but grant me the honor of being your husband."

I gasped. I must say I was surprised, I didn't know he cared for me so deeply. Then I smiled, "Casavir, yes of course I'll marry you." He grinned like a boy back at me and I imagine my smile was just as blinding as his. Casavir pulled me towards him then, with surprising strength for one who been kept asleep by drugs for a ten-day, and kissed me.

When we finally parted, I decided now was the time to tell him. So I said, "Casavir, my love, I have many things to tell you. But the first thing is that I am pregnant."

His eyes widened and he cocked his head to one side, "I'm going to be a father." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He smiled at me then and I remember clearly thinking: I wonder, does he know the child is his? Casavir asked, "Liraélen, the child _is_ mine?" I smiled and bit my lip nodding, his smile widened, and he let out a long breath.

"I'm little over four months along, Casavir." I said. I wasn't sure if he knew how long he'd been in Luskan hands.

Casavir stiffened and looked at me, "Four months?"

I nodded and said, "I would have come sooner, had I known, but well, I couldn't. You thought the King of Shadows was bad, wait until you hear what happened to me after we vanquished him." So I proceeded to tell him about my time as the Spirit Eater of Rashemen.

LL

29th Marpenoth 1376

Today is my wedding day, consequentially, I haven't much time to catch up this diary before I go down to the temple of Tyr in the city. We stayed in the cave for a further three days until I was certain Casavir could sit a horse. He and I rode together, because we still needed one of the horses to act as a packhorse, not that I minded, it was nice to ride Súrë with Casavir's arms around me.

We rode directly to Neverwinter's gates, where we were stopped by the City Watch. I ordered him to let me pass, I am after all a Lieutenant of the Watch. He was startled and called for his sergeant, who in turn called for Marshal Cormick. Cormick was shocked to see me, but he called for a horse and led us through the city right up to Castle Never.

We all dismounted, and Cormick led the way to my Lord Nasher's throne room. My Lord was also shocked to see me. He stood from his dais and embraced me like a father and shook Casavir's hand heartily, saying, "I am glad to see that Our God had the power to deliver you from the Luskan's injustice when I could not."

Casavir nodded and said simply, "Our God Choose Liraélen."

My Lord's eyes flickered back to my face, to inspect Tyr's mark, as he said, "Indeed." My Lord then said something under his breath about the nature of all Luskans that I will not relate here, needless to say I was impressed with his command of street slang that I rarely heard even on the docks or back alleys of Neverwinter, much less from the mouth of one of the city's nobles.

My Lord turned back to Casavir and said, "I, Lord Nasher Alagondar Lord of Neverwinter would like to formerly restore to you, Casavir Hrothgar, your family holding of Red Ridge and grant you the title of Knight of Neverwinter."

I felt my eyes widen in shock. I'd known that Casavir was of noble birth, but I had no idea that he was a descendent of the first of the original Neverwinter Nine. Casavir knelt before My, Our, Lord and reaffirmed his vows to Neverwinter and Lord Nasher there and then. Our Lord tapped him on each shoulder then on the crown of his head and said, "I dub thee, Sir Casavir Hrothgar Knight Lord of Red Ridge. Serve honorably and well."

Casavir stood a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Nasher invited us to stay at Castle Never until the Hrothgar House in Black Lake was opened and fully repaired. We accepted and I asked him about my other companions from my campaign against the King of Shadows.

Khelgar: Member of the Neverwinter Nine

Neeshka: Lieutenant of the City Watch

Elanee: Elder of the Druid of the Circle of the Mere

Sand: Cloak Tower Mage

Grobnar: _KIA_

Construct: _destroyed_

Zhjaeve: _unknown_

I was happy that so many of my friends survived. Neeshka and Elanee are bridesmaids and are currently chatting about Neeshka's upcoming wedding to Cormick of all people. She is apparently very good at her job which is to arrest her former colleagues among the thieves of Neverwinter. Elanee and Sand were both found and rescued from starving to death by Naeven and my foster father. Khelgar and Neeshka helped dig them out as well.

Elanee told me that elves carry their babes for twelve months. So I have another seven and half months give or take a week or so. After the ceremony, Okku and Gann are going to return to Rashemen and Safiya is going to return to the Academy of Shapers and Binders in Thay. She says she is going to change the way it is run, I wish her all the luck in that and hope she succeeds. Thay and its Red Wizards need to change. I shall miss all of them but Neverwinter is not their home, so I don't begrudge them their wish to leave.

LL

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny has been bouncing around in my head ever since Storm of Zehir came out. I didn't have a beta reader for this piece so if you spot a mistake tell me and I'll fix it.


End file.
